


Would You Be So Kind?

by justjesse



Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjesse/pseuds/justjesse
Summary: Part 1 of the "Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen" Series!This contains the Adrienette umbrella scene, but as a poem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Did You Fall For Me As The Rain Did? Or Have You Already Fallen? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Would You Be So Kind?

As the rain drops poured and she heaved a sigh,  
Her grayscale life turned to a mix of aesthetics.  
His black umbrella above her head up high.  
Just grab that umbrella, it’s simple ethics.

Time settles, the moment lasts forever.  
At least in her head, that’s the case.  
Letting a second go of this, she shall never.  
Does she feel the red string of fate interlace?

She held out her hand, touching his fingers.  
Holding tight, they are now connected by fate.  
She felt a soft tickle in her fragile heart linger.  
Was this love fishing for her, was she taking the bait?

Now she wonders, deep in her mind.  
Would he fall for her too, would he be so kind?

In the blonde boy’s perspective,  
Those bluebell eyes made him wonder so,  
She looked familiar, even attractive.  
She'd look good in red, but why that thought though?

As he gazes upon her, studying her more.  
His heart tightens, like someone was clutching it.  
He's felt this before, when he met his savior.  
Has he fallen for her too, maybe a bit?

Erase that thought, he was just confused.  
A friend is a friend and having a crush is different.  
Though, with this girl, he can't help but be amused.  
His heart still wandered afar, he mustn't be ignorant.

Now he's reminded, by the lady in his mind.  
Would she fall for him too, would she be so kind?

With a laugh that echoed through the sky.  
With a twinkle of his emerald eyes,  
With a rush of crimson below her eyes,  
He left as the sun in her world rises.

They left not hearing the silent voice of a man.  
 _"Those two are meant for each other,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you beautiful darling <3


End file.
